Here We Go Again
by the-circle-of-stupidity
Summary: The Doctor finds two strange people fighting a strange monster and decides to take them travelling. Ichiruki rated T for language.


**There aren't very many of these, and this goes along with my theory of why Kaien looks like a black-haired Ichigo. This will be after they save Rukia, before they save Orihime, but not at all with anything in the bount arc. That was incredibly stupid and a waste of time. In Doctor who, this will be after the wedding of river song and before the doctor, the widow and the wardrobe.**

**I don't own bleach, or doctor who**

Chapter one

The Doctor moved quickly around the TARDIS console, hitting buttons and flipping switches. Amy and Rory's faces flashed in front of his eyes for a second before he shook his head.

"No, they think you're dead," he told himself firmly. "You can't see them again. Not without putting them in danger."

The TARDIS gave a lurch as it landed and the Doctor suddenly realized he had no idea where he was. He was about to check the scanner when there was a loud thump against the door followed by a lot of swearing. Slowly the Doctor made his way over to the door, opened it a crack and peeked outside. A boy with spiky, orange hair stood with his back turned to the TARDIS. In his hand was the biggest butcher knife the Doctor had ever seen. Beside him was a black haired girl who only came up to his shoulder. She had a sword in her hand too, but hers was an all-white katana with a long white ribbon flowing from the hilt. Both were wearing a sort of black robes that resembled kimonos with white belts around their waists. In front of the two of them was a giant monster with a skull mask for a face. It roared and the boy jumped for it, slashing his sword down its face as he came down.

"Damn," the boy growled as he walked back to his friend. "That one was tougher than the others. We have to be—"

That was about when he spotted the TARDIS. The girl turned around, a shocked look on her face, and gripped her sword tighter.

"Oh, hello," said the Doctor brightly, waving and stepping out of the TARDIS. "I, um, seem to be lost; could you tell me where I am? Without the need for swords please."

They just stared at him.

"You can see us?" the girl asked, lowering her sword.

"Should I not be able to?"

She exchanged a look with the boy who hefted his large sword onto his shoulder and looked back at the Doctor.

"Who are you?"

"I believe I asked you first."

"I asked you second." The boy seemed to have permanent scowl etched into his face.

"Good point. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" the other two asked in unison. The Doctor grinned.

"They always say that, it's just the Doctor. Now, where am I?"

"Karakura Town," said the girl.

"Ah! I'm in Japan. Good. Haven't been to Japan since—well that's not important right now. Who exactly are you two?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the boy. He nodded at the girl beside him. "And that's Rukia Kuchiki. We're Shinigami."

"Death Gods? Oh, that's interesting. So, what was that thing you killed earlier?"

"It's called a Hollow," said Rukia, putting her sword away. The Doctor noticed the ribbon disappear and the hilt turn color. "Why were you in that phone box? I haven't seen those for years."

"Ah, well it's my time machine."

Ichigo raised one eyebrow. "No, really."

"Well, you're death gods, what's so weird about a time machine that looks like a phone box?"

Rukia shrugged. "He's got a point Ichigo."

The Doctor looked a little smug. "D'you want to see inside?"

"It's a phone box."

"It's a time machine."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged another look before Ichigo nodded. The two of them followed the Doctor inside.

"Holy—"

"It's bigger on the inside…"

The Doctor laughed. "Every time! Ok, where or when do you want to go?"

Ichigo looked at the Doctor. "Surprise us."

"Haha! It's more fun that way! Ok, you two come here," he led them over to a part on the console that looked like a small dome. "One of you put your hand on this, the TARDIS will read your memories and pick something interesting."

Rukia slowly held out her hand and gently touched the dome. She felt an odd sensation like someone was picking through her brain and quickly pulled her hand away. The engines were already wheezing as the TARDIS took off.

"That was fast, she picked one already," the Doctor mumbled. The engines died down as they landed and the Doctor grinned. "Let's see what she picked."

He opened the door to a dark forest at night the edge of a cliff could barely be seen through the trees. Ichigo looked up as a small figure in black came sprinting toward them down the hill.

"Hold on, that looks like—"

"Oh no…" Rukia appeared at Ichigo's side but was stepping slowly back into the TARDIS. "I'd rather not relive this memory…"

Ichigo looked back up at the figure running toward them and saw that it was Rukia. What she was running from, he wasn't sure, but she looked terrified. Suddenly, she stopped, turned around, and started running back. She didn't make it too far before another figure jumped out of the trees, coming straight towards her. Ichigo noticed her take two steps back before numbly drawing her sword. The other figure landed in front of her with the sword sticking through its chest. Ichigo could tell the second figure was saying something, but they were too far away to hear anything.

"Rukia was—was that Kaien?"

She nodded silently.

"Ok, bad memory," said the Doctor pulling them back into the TARDIS. "Let's try future?"

"Sure," said Ichigo. "Maybe we can see if we beat Aizen."

"Both of you put your hands on the dome this time. We'll see what happens in your futures."

Rukia wasn't eager to do so again, but laid her hand on the dome, Ichigo's on top of hers. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how Ichigo's scowl softened slightly when he put his hand over hers. Seconds later, the engines were whirring again.

"Right, no idea what year this is, but it's in the future, more specifically, your future. I'm rambling again. Let's see what's out there."

They opened the door and Ichigo and Rukia stepped out. They were out in a field with tall waving grass. A small boy with spiky black hair spotted them and ran as fast as he could over to them. He hugged Rukia around the waist.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy are back!"

"What?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm a friend of…Mummy and Daddy…what's your name?"

"Kaien."

The Doctor's smile faded slightly. "Oh, god not again."

**Yes, so I have this theory that Kaien is like the River Song of bleach. He's Ichigo and Rukia's son from the future which is why he looks like a black haired Ichigo. Then when he grew up, he went back in time and became lieutenant of squad 13...it makes sense if you think about it….**


End file.
